


Everything is not what it seems.

by Sunsetrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fighting, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Mentions of Death, Mystery, Time Travel, cursing, main female character is rude on purpose, mentions of cannibalism, secret society stuff, slight crossover with the marvel universe, slight one sided romance, takes place in 1930
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetrose/pseuds/Sunsetrose
Summary: Alastor had a peaceful life. He was a beloved radio host, popular with the ladies, had some friends, and lived in a quiet neighborhood. Unbeknownst to everyone, he was a cannibal who hunted for victims at night. His life seemed perfect until a mysterious woman popped into town. She's rude, dresses in men's clothes, constantly uses inappropriate language, and nobody can figure her out. She is the most unlady like woman he's ever seen! The worst part, he can't get her out of his mind. What is up with this new girl?
Relationships: Alastor & original character, Alastor & original female character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. The new girl.

"That's it for our show for today, folks! Tune in tomorrow morning for another fun filled day. This is Alastor signing off!"

As the microphones turned off Alastor slipped off his headphones. His famous smile graced his lips. Yet another show was done. He glanced at the other two men in the room, Andrew and Francis. Andrew had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. His red tie was loosened and had on a black waistcoat. His slacks were black and so were his dress shoes. His black suit jacket was draped over his chair. Francis was of English descent and had short black hair and brown eyes. He had on a simple white dress shirt, black jacket, black slacks, and black boots.

The room itself was decorated with the newest radio equipment. The equipment sat on three different different tables, one for each radio host. Other than the equipment, nothing else decorated the room other than a calendar on the wall.

Alasor briefly fixed his short, fluffy, dark brown hair. His brown eyes fixed themselves on his coworkers as he adjusted his glasses. He wore a white dress shirt and a dark red bowtie and waistcoat. His jacket was black, along with his slacks and dress shoes. He enjoyed his time at the radio station. Everyday was different and Francis and Andrew were great radio hosts. Not as great as him, but still. They were amazing.

Alastor was the real star of the show, though. His sweet, silky smooth voice and cheery personality is what drew everyone in. Even when he was out and about he had people approach him so they could chat with him. He didn't mind, though. He enjoyed chatting with other people. Even when a lady would try to flirt with him he'd play along. After all, most of them only flirted with him because they thought they wouldn't get anywhere or did it for laughs. To be honest, he wasn't interested in courting. Where he was in life was enough for him.

Andrew sighed. "Phew. Another one done." He leaned back in his chair and tugged on his collar. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"It's just you." Answered Francis. "You're still new to this. Once you're finally broken in you'll feel more relaxed after each show."

"That's what you said two months ago!"

"I know. Yet you still act like it's your first week on the job."

"Come now. Everyone gets stage fright." Piped Alastor. "I remember when I first started theater. It took me months to get over my fear."

Andrew looked at him. "You had stage fright? Ha! That's a good one Al. I figured a guy like you never got nervous over anything."

Said man chuckled. "Everyone gets nervous. It's a basic human emotion."

Frances smirked. "It's true. You should've seen him on his first day here. He was sweating up a storm."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad. I did pretty good for my first day." He stood up and stretched. "Well, it's time to start heading home. I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow."

As Alastor walked out the door Andrew spoke up. "Hey Al! Someday you have to tell me your secret. How can you be so cheery and smile every day?"

He stopped and looked back at his coworker. His signature smile on his face. "It has to do with something my Mother always said to me. You're never fully dressed without a smile. Plus, I always try to look at the bright side."

After he waved bye and left Andrew hummed in thought. "Alastor is a nice guy. But, do you ever get the feeling there's something more to him?"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Is there more to him? Like, is he hiding something for example."

"I don't know. Al is a private man. He's never openly talked to me about his life and past. Not exactly the type of guy to get chummy with others. The only person he's talked fondly about is his Mother. Even then he doesn't give away too much information. He's an open book and an enigma at the same time."

As the sun slowly set everyone in New Orleans, Louisiana was either heading home or heading to work for the night shift. Alastor had his hands clasped behind his back as he walked and hummed a nameless tune. The early Fall air was pleasant this early evening. As he approached a crosswalk he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see some girls trotting up to him. Eight in total. They were all dressed in the flapper fashion and tried to talk to him sometimes. One or two even flirted with him from time to time.

"Hello ladies." He said. "It's wonderful to see you all this early evening."

Mary, the one who seemed to be the leader of the group of friends, smiled. "It's wonderful to see you too Alastor. Loved your show, as always."

"I'm pleased to hear that. It's always nice to hear that someone enjoyed our show."

Emma spoke up. "We can't stay for long this time. We just wanted to let you know we're trying out for a show."

His smile grew a bit more. "A show? That's wonderful ladies! What are you all going to try out for?"

"We're all trying out for different things. But, it's in the same place." Answered Mary. "So, we're not going to be separated."

"I'm so glad to hear that. You'll have to invite me to see your show."

"If we get the places we want." Added Emma. "We all need to get going. We'll tell you how it went. See you later."

Alastor waved at the girls as they left. "I'll be looking forward to it. You all break a leg!"

The radio host continued on his way home after that brief exchange. He had a few more people talk to him, but they were all brief. The sun was low in the sky when he finally reached his neighborhood. Unlike other neighborhoods, the houses weren't all the same. They were all different and had different architectural inspirations behind them. That's why he chose this place to call home. It was different and was right next to a forest. Perfect place for hunting!

Like some others, his house looked like it had some French inspiration to it. Ironic since he studied French as a hobby. He didn't know much, but he knew enough to be satisfied. As he unlocked his home and closed the door he took a deep breath and untied his bowtie and took off his jacket. His home was the only place he would allow himself to look so sloppy. He prided himself on being a gentleman and a gentleman must always look his best. 

His home was modestly decorated. Being a bachelor, he didn't have any need to go all out on decorating. A did today couch and arm chair filled his living room. A few family photos decorated the wall and the mantle of his fire place. All the photos had Alastor in them. A few of them were him as a baby and small child. A man and a woman accompanied him in the photos. As he grew older in the pictures the man was no where to be found. The woman was still present and some other people were in a few of the pictures.

After collapsing into his armchair he undid his top two shirt buttons and took off his glasses. He closed his eyes and leaned back. As much as he wanted to unwind and listen to some music until it was time to go to bed, he knew he couldn't. He was running low on food and needed to go hunting tonight. After all, tonight was the perfect night. With the weather being so nice he knew he would be able to snag some prey. If he was lucky, he could nab two in one night. Oh, wouldn't that be splendid! If that happened then he wouldn't need to hunt again for a while. While that rarely happened, it was still a nice thought. There was also the problem of carrying both kills back to the little cabin he owned in the woods quickly. He'd have to make two trips since he wouldn't be able to carry both of them at the same time.

A few more minutes passed by before Alastor put his glasses back on and heaved himself out of the chair. He needed to get ready now otherwise he wouldn't be back until well after dinner time. That wouldn't do for him at all. There was also the time it took to skin the prey and break it down. Perhaps if he got some prey tonight and got home at a decent time he could cook some of it for his dinner. Fresh kill always tasted best the same day it was bagged. 

He trotted upstairs to his room and slipped out of his work clothes. He put on a white button up shirt, black vest, dark red tie, black trousers, and black boots. As he straightened the tie he thought about what gun to carry with him tonight. Perhaps one of his rifles? Yeah. That sounded nice. 

After slipping on a pair of black gloves he made his way to his firearms cabinet and snagged one of his rifles. He briefly inspected it and pocketed some ammo. With all that done he was ready to go. The radio host locked up his home and headed into the woods. He hummed to himself as he took a path away from his neighborhood and searched for prey. It would be nighttime before he knew it, so he'd have to be quick about this. He picked up his pace and kept a sharp ear out.

When he felt like he was far enough from his home he stopped and looked around. So far, he hadn't seen nor heard anything that was promising. All he's seen were some small birds and only heard a few tiny animals. He proceeded further into the forest at a slower pace. Alastor was beginning to wonder if he'd see any prey at all. When it got dark enough that he couldn't properly see he'd have to turn back and he didn't want to return empty handed. 

Just as he was beginning to start losing hope he heard something different. He quickly trotted in the direction he heard it in and carefully looked around. His pace slowed to a crawl when he saw a modestly dressed woman walking in the woods by herself. The radio host hid behind a tree and watched her, making sure she really was alone. She was. Nobody was near and she didn't have any dogs with her. Canines were a pain. It was fortunate there weren't any around.

A bone chilling smile broke out on his face. Finally, some prey! She looked divine too. Alastor carefully, and quietly, moved to a spot behind her. He kneeled down and loaded his rifle. As he took aim he slowed his breathing and prepared himself. His smile grew, reaching its limits. When he pulled the trigger some birds around the area flew away.

* * *

Night had finally arrived and everything was pitch black. The only lights that allowed visibility came from street lamps, stars, and the moon herself. Nocturnal animals could be heard in the forest and a chill had blanketed the land. Fall was quickly approaching and it wouldn't be long until warm weather was a thing of the past for the rest of the year. 

Amongst the sounds of the night multiple footsteps could be heard deep within the forest. A few nearby nocturnal animals turned towards the unusual sound in curiosity. The footsteps were coming from six people. They all wore white robes, gloves, boots, and cloaks. Their faces were shrouded in darkness due to the hoods of their cloaks being up. Every inch of their body was covered. It was impossible to tell who they were and their gender.

The one leading the group suddenly stopped and looked around. Something wasn't right here. There was something that shouldn't be here. Something sinister. 

After a moment they noticed something on the ground. They walked up to it and kneeled down, examining it. To the untrained eye, it looked like animal tracks. But, they didn't belong to any normal animal. The tracks belonged to something abnormal. Something that shouldn't exist in the first place. An abomination.

The others walked up to the leader and looked at the tracks. They exchanged looks that would give someone the impression that they were disturbed by what they had found. A huff could be heard from the leader as they stood up. It seems they found what they were looking for.

As a gust of wind blew through the area a wolf like howl could be heard in the distance. This caught the attention of the six white clad figures. They all had one thing going through their minds as they listened to the abnormal wolf howl. 

_Let the hunt begin._

* * *

The early morning sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Birds chirped and the animals were beginning to wake up. Alastor was already up and getting ready. The radio show he was a part of started early. So, he needed to rise before daybreak so he could have enough time to get ready. He was already getting dressed. A white dress shirt, red waistcoat, red bowtie, red jacket, and black slacks and dress shoes are what he chose to wear today. A lot of his clothes were red since it was his favorite color. Plus, it looked best on him. While he did wear other colors from time to time, red was always his go to color.

After he made sure he had everything he locked up his house and began his walk to work. While he could take a taxi, walking appealed to him more. There were also the repercussions of the stock market crash last year. Times were tough and he needed to be smart with his finances. Who knows what could happen in the future. Also, if he didn't walk then he wouldn't get to talk to so many people. Some discussions even intrigued him.

As he made his way into town and took his normal route to his favorite dinner for breakfast he hummed. The only thing he would order was black coffee and a newspaper. While he could've done that from home, he chose not to so he could see a friend who worked there. Seeing Lily was always nice. She's a sweet woman and her husband was very nice too.

When he came to a crosswalk a woman tried to strike up a conversation with him. But, it was short lived when he heard muttering near him. He looked up and saw a man struggling with a map. From the back Alastor could see he was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and suspenders, and black boots. He had waist length, fluffy, brown hair and was average height wise. 

A few other people were staring at him too. They all had confused and weirded out faces. Why they were like that was beyond Alastor. Seeing this person needed help, he walked up to him and briefly put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Excuse me, sir. Would you like-"

He cut himself off when the person turned to look at him. This person wasn't a man, they were a _woman_! He couldn't tell from the back due to her hair hiding her curves. Now that he could see the front of _her_ , he saw she was wearing a black bowtie and a little red rose pin on the left side of her collar. He couldn't help but to think that she was tall for a woman.

To say Alastor was taken by surprise would be a bit of an understatement. It wasn't everyday you see a woman wearing men's clothes. Her green eyes displayed her annoyance as she looked at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

Alastor blinked in surprise. Wore men's clothes _and_ used inappropriate language. Not to mention her voice held an incredibly noticeable Texas dialect. However, he still kept his composure and smiled. "I was wondering if I could assist you, darling. My name is Alastor."

He held out his hand and the woman continued to look at him, not making a move to shake it. "You can put that away. I don't touch strange, creepy, men. Unlike some people, I actually listened to my parents when they taught me the importance of stranger danger. Especially when they warned me about the ones like you."

If that didn't cause Alastor to have a taken back look on his face, then nothing would. He was quiet as he put his hand down. Ouch. That kinda stung. While he wasn't the type of person to let an insult get to him, that did kinda hurt. 

The woman turned back to her map. "Get the fuck outta my space, you freak."

The radio host let out a nervous laugh. "My apologies, my dear. I was merely trying to help."

"You want to help me?" She flipped him off. "Fuck off and leave me alone, bitch."

With that said she crossed the road, still trying to decipher the map. Some people around him were commenting on how rude she was. Alastor, on the other hand, stood there in mild shock. That was a first. He's met rude women before, but not on that level. 

He shook his head and sighed. No use dwelling on it. He couldn't let one thing ruin his day. He had a radio show to help host, after all. Plus, he wouldn't be fully dressed if he continued to let that woman get to him. That wouldn't be good at all.

Alastor continued on his way to the dinner and pushed the rude woman out of his mind. Upon entering the restaurant the smell of coffee and pancakes greeted him. It wasn't long before Lily saw him. She wore a classic dinner uniform and her blond hair was in a bun. Her blue eyes sparkled in excitement when she saw him. "Hey Alastor. Good to see you, as always."

"Hello Lily. It's nice to see you too." He sat down at a table. "How's the better half?"

"John is doing fine. Been busy with the construction company, so we haven't been on a date in a while. But, I understand."

"I see. Tell that man of yours that if he doesn't start paying more attention to you he'll have me to deal with. You're too sweet and pretty to ignore."

The waitress chuckled. "Oh Al. You're such a gem. When you're ready to get a girl I bet you'll have countless women lining up seeking your hand." She pulled out her pocket notebook and a pencil. "Anyway, the usual?"

He nodded. "Yes please." He was about to say something else when he noticed a little red rose pin on the right side of her collar. He's noticed it before, of course. She wore it every time he's seen her. But, this was the first time he's really paid attention to it. It was the same pin that the rude woman was wearing. "Where did you get that rose pin?"

She briefly brought a hand up to the pin "This thing? My Aunt gave it to me before she moved away. Why do you ask?"

"I saw a woman earlier wearing the exact same one you have."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Huh. Interesting coincidence. I suppose whoever made it made more than one. It is a pretty pin, after all."

He paused for a brief moment. "....Yeah. It is."

As Lily went to get his order Alastor stared out the window. It was weird seeing another person wear that pin. Did it mean something or was it a fashion trend amongst women that he never noticed? He was an observant man. So, he had a feeling he would've noticed it by now. Maybe it was a limited edition item and that rude woman coincidently got it too? That could be a possibility. Items with a limited stock number made by a popular designer were always popular. But, who made it?

He snapped out of his thoughts when Lily placed a cup of coffee and newspaper on his table. He smiled at her and opened the paper. As he took a sip of his coffee and scanned the headlines he pushed everything out of his mind. He was overthinking everything. 

Just as he was beginning to relax the door to the dinner opened again and a familiar voice sounded. "Hey. May I get some help with some directions? I'm completely lost."

Alastor stiffened and resisted the urge to turn around. It was that rude woman again! Why did she have to stop here of all places to ask for directions? He was finally beginning to get her out of his mind.

Lily walked up to the new woman and smiled when she saw her rose pin. "Hello. My name is Lily. How may I help you?"

The woman pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I'm trying to find this store. But, I can't seem to find it. I think the map I have is outdated."

The waitress looked at the paper. "Yes. I know where that is. Go south and walk until you see the building with the green roof. Continue east until you see the fire department. The store will be a block away on your right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you so much. I greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome. While you're here do you want anything?"

The woman hummed in thought. "Sure. Why not?"

Alastor nearly growled in annoyance. Great. There goes his peaceful morning. Hopefully she didn't see him.

The woman sat down at a table on the other side of the dinner and Lily took her order. She only requested some coffee with cream and sugar and a newspaper. When she received her order she crossed her legs in a very unlady like manner and leaned back. Alastor snuck a glance at her as she snapped open the papers. He lightly sighed. At least she didn't notice him. He really didn't want to encounter her again. 

The radio host finished his coffee and left his payment and newspaper on the table. He quietly waved bye to Lily and scurried out of the restaurant. Good. That rude woman didn't see him. That was close. Hopefully that was the last time he would see her. The way she talked and even sat in a chair was unbefitting for a lady. Everything about her was unlady like!

He shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking about her. He couldn't afford to be in a foul mood. That wouldn't be fair to his friends and listeners who tuned in for the show. He had to remember to look on the bright side of things. He _needed_ to remember.

It wasn't long before he came to the radio station. As he entered he saw his boss, Theodor, who was looking through some boxes. Theodor's a muscular man with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. For his height, he was a tad taller than Alastor. The radio host was already taller than the average man, so Theodor was on the giant side. His skin tone was tanned by the sun due to his love for the outdoors. He almost always wore a red dress shirt, black jacket, black slacks and shoes. When people ask him why he wore the same outfit almost every day he would always say it was simply his favorite.

The front lobby of the radio station was styled in a slightly flashy fashion. A mahogany desk server as the secretary desk. Nature pictures and pics of the staff decorated the walls. There were even some house plants decorating the room. Off white furniture surged as seats for anyone who waited in the lobby.

When Theodor looked up and saw the radio host he smiled. "Hey Alastor. Nice to see you."

Said man nodded. "Good morning Theodor. It's nice to see you too." 

Alastor was about to let the short exchange of pleasantries go when he noticed something as Theodor straightened up. There was something on the right side of his collar that was shining in the early morning sunlight. It was a red rose pin. He's never noticed that before. The radio host stopped in his tracks and looked at it. "....How long have you had that pin?"

Theodor briefly glanced at his pin and let out a rich laugh. "I've always had this thing on. You're just now noticing it? I suppose it is hard to see with my red shirt. My childhood sweetheart gave it to me right before she moved to England a few years back. Said it looked nice with my eyes. I've worn it ever since."

He continued to stare at the pin and nodded. "...That's nice. I need to get going. I'll see you later Theodor."

As he left his smile threatened to fall. He's never noticed that pin on his boss's collar before. It _was_ hard to see against his red shirt. But, still. That also made three people he knew who wore the exact same pin. It couldn't be a limited edition thing. Not when Theodor's sweetheart gave it to him years ago. Could it? What could it-

Alastor shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Get it together Alastor." He muttered to himself. "Stop thinking about that. It's nothing. Push everything out of your mind and focus on the show and smile."

He took a deep breath and his signature smile returned to his face. As he entered the studio room Andrew and Francis were already there. "Good morning gentlemen."

Andrew waved at him. "Morning Al. Ready to start the show?"

He nodded. "Of course. I have a feeling today is going to be a great day."

Francis checked the time on his pocket watch. "Less talking, more prepping, boys. It's almost air time."

With that said the radio hosts began getting ready for the show. Everything was in place. The mics were working and everything. As show time ticked closer the three men got into position and put on their headphones. Francis used his watch to count down the time and signaled to Alastor and Andrew when they were finally on the air.

Alastor had his famous grin on his face as he spoke into the mic. "Good moooooorning New Orleans!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter. I spent probably about a little over two weeks editing this. I really want this to be good. Also, just to be clear, our mystery girl is being rude on purpose. Why she's doing that will be revealed later on. I also want to add that I may mention an au I have for Hazbin later on. I still don't know if I will. But, if I do, I'll explain it in the chapter or in the notes. Anyway, I hope everyone liked the first chapter of this story.


	2. Something strange.

It seemed he wouldn't have much luck avoiding that rude woman. It's been three days since his first encounter with her and it was clear she was making it a habit of eating breakfast at his favourite dinner. Not only that, she took the same route as him to the restaurant. While he knew she wasn't doing this to him on purpose, it still irked him. She was also once again sitting in an unladylike manner as she read her newspaper.

The radio host snuck a glance at the woman as she dipped a shortbread cookie into her coffee. It was clear she had a sweet tooth. Alastor thought it was strange that she did that. Her coffee already had cream and sugar in it. Dipping her cookies into it would only make it sweeter. 

Alastor's taste for sweets was none existent. He couldn't stand those things. What he liked were bitter and salty foods. Those kinds of dishes appealed to him much more than things that tasted sickly sweet.

He lightly sighed as he turned back to his newspaper. If he couldn't avoid her then he'd have to ignore her. Taking a different route and going to a different dinner was out of the question. The route he took was the fastest and he didn't want to stop coming here. If he went to a different dinner for coffee then he wouldn't see Lily. He couldn't do that to her. Not when she's been so kind to him.

The radio host finished his coffee, paid, and bid temporarily farewell to Lily as he left. The new woman looked at him as he walked out the door. Something seemed to be going through her mind, but didn't voice it. 

Lily walked up to her. "Perhaps you should make amends with him. With how much the two of you are running into each other it wouldn't hurt to at least make his acquaintance."

The woman hummed. "Not possible."

The waitress raised an eyebrow. "Why not? He's very nice and knows how to hold a pleasant conversation. Why are you insisting on being rude to him?"

She looked at her. "Nice? Please Lily. People like him are never truly nice. He's just doing that to keep up a good reputation." She turned back to her newspaper. "As for your question, I don't associate myself with 'people' like him. You shouldn't either. I recommend you distance yourself from him. Keep being chummy with him and you'll only get hurt, or worse."

Lily blinked in surprise. She didn't understand what she was talking about. Get hurt or worse? How could that happen? Alastor was one of the sweetest people she's ever known. Was she implying that he would hurt her if she continued to be friends with him?

The woman noticed the waitress's confused face and lightly sighed. "You really have no idea, do you? Hit the library or find someone who can explain this stuff to you. Okay? He may be nice now. But, there'll come a time when he won't be. Trust me, I know from experience."

* * *

After work Alastor took his usual path home and was currently sitting in his chair while listening to some music. Today had been an exciting, yet tiring, day. Fortunately he didn't have work tomorrow. He wasn't on the radio everyday. When he first got his current job Theodore made it very clear he wanted all his employees to have time to themselves. Which meant that he didn't have everyone working every single day of the week. While some people had a problem with that, the radio host understood. It wasn't good to work yourself too hard. 

When the music stopped he sat there in silence. The thought of walking through the woods crossed his mind. He really didn't need to hunt for prey again. But, maybe he could at least look for some deer? Deer was always nice to have for dinner. Not to mention the antlers made great trophies and selling items. 

The radio host heaved himself out of the chair and got changed into some hunting clothes. After snagging a rifle and some ammo he headed into the woods. Hopefully he'd find some deer. Hunting always seemed to relax him. Heck, just walking through the woods was enough to calm him down. 

As he continued his trek he gradually began to enter a state of calmness. The gentle breeze and the sounds of small animals in the area was music to his ears. He stopped and leaned against a tree. As he closed his eyes he took everything in. Absolute tranquility overcame him.

His moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. Alastors eyes snapped open and listened carefully. Was that a deer? No. That didn't sound like one. Something else made that sound and it was nearby.

The radio host followed the new sound and was in for a surprise when he found the source of the noise. Right over some bushes was someone struggling with a map. Alastors eyes widened in minor shock. The person he was looking at was the rude woman.

Her back was turned to him as she slowed to a complete stop. She looked around and then turned back to her map. It seemed she was once again struggling with it. She had no idea she wasn't alone. All her attention was focused on her map and trying to figure out where to go.

A cruel, wicked, smile broke out on Alastors face. This was too perfect. While he didn't need any prey right now, he'd make an exception this time. He couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

He kneeled down and loaded his firearm. As he took aim he slowed his breathing, preparing himself for the kill. His cruel smile widened in excitement. Just as he was wrapping his finger around the trigger the woman yelled. "SONUVA BITCH!"

This caused the radio host to jump and fall on his rear end, his glasses slipping out of place. He was lucky he didn't accidentally pull the trigger. That caught him completely off guard. With her back to him he didn't see her grow frustrated and angry.

The woman growled. "Stupid, crummy, maps. Whoever makes these suck! How can anyone figure this out?!"

She angrily folded the map up and shoved it in her back pocket. After taking a deep breath she slumped against a tree. She acted like she wanted to sit down, but didn't. She ran her hands down her face and let out a frustrated huff.

Alastor fixed his glasses and placed his rifle down next to him. Shifting to his knees, he continued to secretly watch her. What was she trying to find? Nothing came to mind right now. She didn't have any hunting gear or firearms with her. So, hunting was out of the question. 

As the woman simmered down something caught her eye. She perked up and trotted to a tree that was out of his line of sight. She bent down and picked up something. It looked like part of a deer antler. She then reached out and felt the tree trunk. The radio host wished he could get a better look. Perhaps once she left he'd take a look at what she was looking at.

The woman looked at the piece of deer antler in her hand and then back at the tree. Something was going through her mind, that's for sure. Before she could do anything else a female voice rang out nearby. "Carmela! Did you find something?"

The woman perked up and responded. "Yeah. I think I did. A piece of broken antler and slash marks on a tree."

"That's good. That means we're on the right track. Let's move onto the next area, wherever it is."

She dropped the piece of antler on the ground and trotted in the direction she heard her friend in. "Alright. Hopefully we don't get too lost finding it."

The radio host quietly breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He was so glad he didn't fire his rifle. With that other woman nearby he would've been caught for sure. Oh boy, that would've been a nightmare for him. 

After she left Alastor emerged from his hiding spot, dusting off his trousers. "So that's her name. Carmela."

Her name kinda sounded like the word caramel. That was ironic since she was anything but sweet. Her name didn't suit her at all. 

He picked up his rifle, unloaded it, and walked up to the tree Carmela was looking at. There were indeed slash marks on it. It kinda looked like they came from a large bear. But, he hadn't heard anything about bears in the area. If there were then he would've reported it on his radio show. Did it just arrive?

Alastor then picked up the piece of deer antler. It looked like it was cut off. There wasn't any blood on the ground, so a predator or hunter didn't get it. There was also the fact a deer wouldn't let anything get that close to them unless they were caught. The lack of blood and signs of a struggle meant that the deer wasn't hurt when the piece was cut off.

Of course it could've been dropped by a hunter. However, that didn't make any sense. Any hunter worth his salt would make sure the antlers stayed in perfect condition. A fully intact set of antlers fetched a good price and made a great trophy. Even beginner hunters would make sure the antlers stayed in good shape.

Alastor looked at the piece of antler and then back at the slash marks. This didn't add up. A piece of deer antler that was cut off in an area with no blood or signs of a struggle along with claw marks from a bear that had yet to be spotted near a populated area. This didn't sit right with the radio host. 

After pocketing the piece of antler he began making his way back home. He was out of the mood to hunt for deer now. When he got home he planned on making some phone calls. If there really was a bear in the area then he needed to find out where it was and report it on his radio show. Maybe he'd make a few more calls to stores who he knew bought deer antlers. Perhaps a hunter had just gotten careless with his kill and unknowingly broke off a piece of the antler.

Whatever was going on he'd get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Night once again blanketed the area. Clouds covered most of the sky, blocking the stars and moon. Everything was eerily quiet in the forest near Alastors neighborhood. No nocturnal animals could be heard scurrying about or anything. If one were to be in the area they would get the feeling that something wasn't right. That something dangerous was nearby.

A white robed and cloaked figure was this such person. They slowly strolled around the forest looking for something. What they were looking for was the source of the danger.

After some time they stopped as a growl reached their ears. They looked around and were met by a pair of glowing red eyes in some bushes nearby. The beast growled again and the white clad figure took a defensive stance.

* * *

A huff fell from Alastors lips after he took a sip of his early morning coffee. He didn't get anywhere with his phone calls last night. Nobody has seen any bears recently and the stores he called hadn't received any deer antlers with pieces accidentally cut off after the kill. To make his night worse his sleep was incredibly restless. He woke up a little after dawn and decided to get up.

Now he was sitting on his back porch with a robe over his pajamas and a cup of coffee. He looked and felt exhausted. The thought of going back to bed crossed his mind. Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Hey, Alastor."

The sound of his neighbor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His gaze fell onto a woman as she approached. She looked about his age. Her long black hair was curled and she wore a simple blue dress and white apron. 

Alastor offered her one of his famous smiles. "Ah. Dorothy. It's a pleasure to see you this early morning." 

Said woman smiled back as she stopped near his porch. "It's nice to see you too."

As she spoke he noticed she looked tired like him. He gave her a concerned look. "Is everything okay, my dear? Rough night last night?"

She let out a slight humorless laugh. "You could say that. Those weird wolves kept me up over half the night."

That caused the radio host to raise an eyebrow. "Wolves? I didn't know there were wolves in the area."

"Neither did I. They sounded strange, though. While they didn't sound exactly like wolves, I don't know what else that could've been. Did you hear them too?"

This new information caught Alastor by surprise. First the piece of antler that seemed to come from nowhere and slashes from a mystery bear on that tree, now wolf-like sounds. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My apologies."

"It's alright Alastor. Hopefully they move along soon. I'd hate it if pets started going missing." She waved at him as she turned to leave. "I need to get back to making breakfast. I'll see you later."

He waved back. "Take care, my dear."

His smile faded a bit. Nothing made sense. The mystery piece of deer antler and unknown bear was enough. But, now there were wolves to worry about? As far as he knew, there weren't any wolves in New Orleans.

Alastor gazed into his coffee cup and tightened his grip on it. The feeling in his gut that told him something wasn't right increased. What on earth was going on? 


	3. Starting an investigation?

"Now for the news. There have been reports of a bear in the area. While nobody has spotted it yet, residents are advised to stay on alert. There's also the possibility that wolves are also in the area. I didn't know there were any wolves in New Orleans, but there are now apparently."

Alastor listened to Andrew as he read from his notes. It seemed it wasn't just his neighborhood that was experiencing signs of bears and wolves. To make matters worse, nobody has spotted them. Bears and wolves were hard to miss. So, the fact that they haven't been seen by anybody was concerning.

Frances chimed in. "If anybody has seen any of these animals they are advised to contact animal control. Rest assured, they'll be captured and released somewhere safe. Leave it to the professionals, ladies and gentlemen. They know what they're doing."

Andrew nodded, despite the fact that only his coworkers could see him. "Right you are, Francis. You should never approach a wild animal unless you've been professionally trained. Leave animal capturing to the experts. It's for your own safety that you do so."

Alastor spoke up. "Well said, gentlemen. The last thing anyone needs is a trip to the hospital. People can _bear_ -ly make ends meet nowadays. So, it's best to play it safe."

Andrew threw a paper wad at him. "Boo! You stink Al! Hearing my Dad make terrible puns for years was bad enough." He placed a hand on his forehead in an overly dramatic fashion. "Why couldn't have I been paired up with a normal person instead of another version of my pun loving Dad?"

Francis chuckled. The lighthearted and comic interactions between the three of them was one of the many reasons why their segments were so popular. People liked hearing what was going on in the city and the way they made things lighthearted. "Alright. That's enough from you kids. Now, onto other news. There still hasn't been any leads on the disappearance of Mrs. Emily Copperfield. The young woman was last seen leaving her home last Friday afternoon. Police encourage everyone to come to them if they have any leads on her whereabouts."

Alastor fought the urge to smile a bit more and chuckle. Emily Copperfield was the name of the prey he nabbed a few days ago. The only reason why he knew that was because she had her wallet on her person. He didn't keep it, of course. After he was done breaking down his kill he tossed it into the woods somewhere, far from his cabin, money and all. He never took things from his prey. 

"Sounds like the New Orleans killer has struck again." Commented Andrew. "Nobody has been able to find any clues on who he is and where his victims may be. Makes me think this guy is some kind of killer ghost of something."

This caused Alastor to laugh a little bit. "A killer ghost? Andrew, do you know what you're saying? The supernatural is all just a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Even if it was a ghost, how are they attacking people? They're not alive and don't have physical bodies."

"Ghosts can touch physical things. Isn't there one type of ghost who can?"

Francis glanced at his coworkers "What you're thinking of is a poltergeist. However, they don't go around killing the living. They're more of a nuisance than a danger. Making loud noises, knocking things over, and throwing stuff is what they mostly do."

Alastor thought for a moment. "So, they're basically like cats that don't give you love and attention."

"Mmm. I suppose you could call them that." He looked at his watch and motioned for Alastor and Andrew to speed things up. They didn't have much time left. 

"Anyway, police are encouraging everyone to not go out past dusk. If you must then please don't go alone." Said Andrew as he read from his notes. "It's vital that anyone who may have any information regarding the missing victims or the suspect to report said information to the authorities."

Francis looked at Alastor and signaled him to wrap everything up. Said man nodded. "That about wraps it up, folks. Remember, don't approach wild animals and don't venture out at night alone. This is Andrew, Francis, and Alastor signing off. Stay safe and have a wonderful day, ladies and gentlemen!"

With that said they were off the air. As they took off their headphones Andrew spoke first. "How in the world do you miss a bear and a wolf? Last time I checked, they're hard to miss."

"Perhaps they're good at avoiding other people." Suggested Francis. "At least they're not making people go missing like this cursed serial killer. Honestly, how are there no leads? Is the guy eating them or something?"

Alastor turned to them, pushing down the urge to laugh in amusement and instead raised an eyebrow. "A cannibal? Huh. Wouldn't be the first strange thing to happen here in New Orleans. I've seen people practice voodoo before. This city seems to attract strange things and people."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "You've seen people practice voodoo? Seriously? People actually believe in that stuff? That's creepy. How are you so chill about all this?"

He shrugged. "Being born and raised here, I've grown used to it. In fact, I hardly notice it if I'm not paying attention. You haven't been here long enough to grow used to everything. Over time you will."

"He's right." Said Francis. "Took me awhile to get used to this city's culture. Give yourself time and you'll get adjusted."

With nothing else to say Alastor stood up. "I better start heading home. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Do you really think the killer is a cannibal Al?" Asked Andrew.

"Who knows. That would explain why nobody has found the missing victims. But, there isn't any evidence that backs that theory up." As he walked to the door he stopped and turned around. "While I'm thinking about it, have you two been hunting recently?"

Francis shook his head. "Haven't hunted in a good while."

"I don't hunt." Answered Andrew.

Alastor nodded. "Okay. I was merely curious. Have a goodnight gentlemen."

After Alastor left Andrew turned to Francis. "That was out of the blue. Why would he want to know if we've been hunting recently?"

His coworker shrugged. "Who knows. Perhaps he wants a hunting partner. Wouldn't be the first time he's asked someone to hunt with him before. Sometimes Al asks about things out of the blue like that. He never explains why, though. It does get me thinking sometimes."

Andrew hummed in thought and looked outside. It was times like this that made him wonder what went through Alastors head.

* * *

As Alastor took his usual path home his mind began to wonder. Usually he'd be happy after reporting his own antics on the air. Seeing everyone trying to figure out what was going on and hear his coworkers unknowingly talk about him filled him with a sense of pride and adrenalin. However, he didn't feel such emotions this time.

How could a bear and a pack of wolves stay hidden for this long? It didn't matter how well they were avoiding other people, someone has to see them by now. They were large animals. There was also a fact that there haven't been any pets to go missing. At least, to his knowledge there haven't been any.

The radio host was so deep in thought that he failed to notice a woman walking down the opposite direction on his path. It wasn't until he accidentally bumped into her that he finally became aware of his surroundings again. He quickly steadied her before she could fall. "Oh my. Please forgive my carelessness, my dear. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The woman offered him a nervous smile. "It's quite alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Her voice held a slight accent to it. Her black hair was in a bun and her skin tone was tanned. She wore a black skirt and blue blouse. He briefly wondered if she was a foreigner who's been living in the States for a long time. Not that he would care if that were the case. They were all flesh and blood, after all. 

The woman let out a small nervous laugh. "I'm sorry for running into you, sir. I'll be more careful from now on."

Right before she turned to walk away he noticed something. There was a white rose pin on her right collar. His eyes widened when he saw it. "Wait! Before you go, where did you get that rose pin?"

She looked at her pin for a brief moment. "Oh, this? My Mother gave it to me before I moved out. Why do you ask?"

He blinked at the information he was given. "I was merely curious, that's all. It's very pretty."

She nodded. "Yes, it is."

With nothing more to say the woman left. If it wasn't for the fact that he was in public Alastors smile would've vanished. He saw another rose pin wearing person. This time it was white and not red. Like the others, she said it was given to her. Something wasn't right here. Everyone saying they were given the pin was too much of a coincidence. 

With this new discovery Alastor quickly made his way home. After locking the door he booked it to his basement and began rummaging around some boxes and other stuff. It didn't take him long to find a bulletin board he never used. With that in hand he trotted upstairs to his room. His room was fairly simple. He had a wooden desk, dresser, and a bed with red sheets and blankets.

He took down a picture of President Theodore Roosevelt he had hanging on the wall and replaced it with the bulletin board. After he made sure it would stay of the wall he pulled out some paper and an unused notebook from his desk, along with a pencil and some colored pencils. He sat down in his chair and wrote what he's observed regarding the rose pins so far in the notebook.

_They seemed to be given to the wearer by someone they know. Someone they're close to. So far, I've seen red and white. Could that mean there are more colors? Roses came in a variety of colors, after all. Do the pins hold the same color meaning as the flowers or are they different? Almost everyone wore them on their right shirt collar. The exception is Carmela, who wears it on her left. Does that mean something?_

After he was done with that he made another paragraph. On that one he wrote down the strange things going on.

_There have been reports of people hearing wolf like sounds and there have also been signs that a bear could be in the area. However, nobody has seen them just yet. How can somebody miss an animal that big? Are they cleverly avoiding people or is this something else entirely? I found a piece of deer antler when I first saw claw marks on a tree. There were no signs of a struggle nor any blood on the ground. So far, nobody has tried to sell deer antlers that were broken after the kill. Carmela probably knows something about this. She seemed to be looking for something like that with a friend. Do they know what's going on?_

With all that written down he slid the notebook to the side and grabbed a sheet of paper. Using his colored pencils he drew a red rose and then a white one. He left some room between them so he could write down the meaning of them, if they ment something to begin with. On another he listed the strange assurances happening. He then pinned the papers onto the bulletin board with some push pins.

He took a step back and looked at his handiwork. Something strange was going on, he knew it. The radio host was no detective, but he'd get to the bottom of this. The question was how, though. If he randomly started an 'investigation' then people would think he's nuts. His public appearance and reputation ment a lot to him. It kept him away from prying eyes that could prevent him from gathering more prey. 

Alastor rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a slightly frustrated huff. He'd have to keep this under wraps. The last thing he wanted was for someone sticking their nose into his business and finding out about his little secret. The only person he could trust to help him with this was his neighbor, Dorothy. That sweet woman knew how to keep a secret. While he would never tell her about his first one, he could trust her with this if it came to that.

All this started when Carmela came. While he wasn't the type of person to jump to conclusions or anything like that, he had a feeling she had something to do with this. Not to mention meeting her caused him to pay more attention to Lily's pin and finally notice Theodore's. So far, everything he had noticed was because he ran into the rude woman.

Perhaps he could swallow his pride and talk to her. As much as he wanted to avoid her, talking to her would be a great way to gather information. If he wanted to get to the bottom of this, then he had a feeling she was the key to everything.

* * *

The next day Alastor got ready, as usual, and headed to the dinner. He was current standing near the entrance gathering up his courage.

Alright. This was it. He was going to talk to Carmela. Of course, he would have to pretend he didn't know her name. She would get highly suspicious if he started calling her by her name when she didn't even tell him. He didn't even have to bring up the rose pins just yet. All he has to do right now was get acquainted with her. 

As he entered the dinner he glanced around. Yep. There she was. Sitting at a table by herself with a newspaper while drinking some coffee and eating shortbread cookies. It looked like she was completely absorbed in what she was reading. 

Taking a deep breath, Alastor walked up to her table and sat down across from her. Carmela merely looked up from her paper for a brief moment before going back to it. The radio host cleared his throat. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot during our first meeting. Let's start over."

He held out his hand. "My name's Alastor, my dear. May I inquire what your name is?"

The woman didn't make a move to shake his hand. ".....Carmela."

Seeing she wasn't going to shake his hand, he put it down. "Carmela? That's a nice name. It sounds like the word caramel."

She just hummed in response and Alastor continued. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?" She didn't respond. "Well, if you are I'll be happy to show you around. I grew up here, after all."

When Carmela lowered her newspaper and looked at him he took that as a sign she was interested and smiled a bit more. "Whenever you're free, I'll gladly give you the grand tour! Perhaps after I'm done at the radio station? Of course, I'll be sure to get you home before dark. Even if we are out past dusk, you have nothing to worry about. You can rest assured I won't let anything happen to you. After all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't protect a pretty dame such as yourself?"

There was a moment of silence before Carmela took her mug and threw her coffee on him. The action took Alastor by surprise and he blinked a few times as the warm coffee soaked his suit and the front part of his hair. Carmela placed her newspaper on the table and stood up and left. 

Lily walked over to him as he wiped some coffee off of his face with a napkin that was on the table. "Was it something I said?"

"I think the dame and protecting her part is what made her mad. I believe she took it as an insult. Not to mention you came off a bit too strong. Try getting to know her first before asking her out on a date." She lightly sighed. "Sit tight while I get you a damp washcloth."

Alastors face turned red in embarrassment and he looked at her as she walked away. "I wasn't asking her out on a date!"

It didn't take her long to get one. As Alastor cleaned himself off he had a slight irritated look on his face. "What's so insulting about what I said? Don't all women like a gentleman who's willing to keep them safe?"

The waitress almost rolled her eyes. "Not everyone, Al. Not all women are the same. Some like that kind of stuff, others don't. Carmela seems to be one of those women who don't like to be treated like they're made of porcelain. Maybe if you apologized to her and didn't lather on the whole 'knight in shining armour' stuff she'd probably give you a chance."

The radio host merely hummed. "That girl is impossible. I wonder if she'll give me a chance at all, even if I apologize."

When he got the coffee off of him he stood up and handed her the rag. The waitress raised an eyebrow as she took it. "Not going to stay for coffee today?"

"I think I've had enough coffee for today. I already smell like it." He waved at her as he left. "Take care, my dear."

Lily waved back. "You take care as well, Al."

When he left Lily placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Stupid kid. Surprised she didn't give him an earful while she was at it."

A woman who was sitting nearby chuckled. "I know, right? If I was her I would've thrown my newspaper at him too."

With nothing more to say Lily put the washrag away and got back to work. Honestly, if Alastor wanted to be friends with Carmela then he needed to lay off the whole gentleman theme. That seemed to be a turn off for her. Hopefully he would get that through his head soon. Especially if he really did want to make his acquaintance with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three. Sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. But, I have good news for everyone. The talented Speedsketch44 is helping me with this story. They proof read this chapter for me and they're going to help me with this story! They're the best. 😄 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There's plenty more mystery and secrets to uncover ahead. 😁


End file.
